Wings to Carry Me With
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: On his way home from China after defeating the notorious criminal Simmons, Leon S. Kennedy is abducted by a man he thought dead. Albert Wesker has returned, and he has plans for the agent. He grafts wings onto Leon's back and forces him to complete grueling experiments. Leon must try to survive the lack of sustinance, Wesker's abuse and torture, and hopefully, fly to freedom.
1. A Monster is Born

A lone light bulb swung overhead on the thin, rusty chain that kept it attached to the ceiling. A damp breeze filtered in and out of the room due to poor maintenance and cracks in the walls, pushing the light bulb back and forth in a never ending lull. The static fuzz of the bulb kept a constant ringing noise in the air, slowly waking the bound agent to his senses, one by one. He felt the cool touch of the metal table he was bound to against the skin of his exposed stomach. Smell the dilapidation of the decaying room. He couldn't move, only turn his head side to side. He seemed to be in some sort of small dungeon, probably located underground.

"Shouldn't have had that vodka…"

Despite the situation, Leon's witty sense of humor helped him keep the mood light. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep on the plane back from China after defeating Simmons.

Leon gritted his teeth, a heavy weight upon his back, although he couldn't figure out why. He strained to try and get a good look as the door to the room opened, and a black leather clad figure stepped in. He wore shades and had blond slicked back hair. Leon's eyes widened with the realization of who came to stand before him, although he couldn't believe it.

"Albert Wesker?"

"The one and only." His British drawl, with and underlying hiss, was unmistakeable; it was him. Leon struggled to free his arms from his bindings.

"Don't waste your energy; you'll be needing that, you know." Wesker folded his arms behind his back.

"You're dead! Chris killed you!" Leon spat out.

"Not exactly… but enough of me. It's you that you should be worried about."

Wesker pulled a long, rusty key from his coat pocket and unlocked the shackles on Leon's ankles.

"I should worry you, there's something you may need some… getting used to."

When the shackles came off Leon's wrists, he pushed himself off the table and lunged himself at Wesker, who merely stepped aside as Leon crashed to the floor, weak and weary.

"What the Hell?"

Wesker smirked, grabbing Leon's wrist and dragging him along. Leon could barely find the strength to resist, so he went willingly. Wesker led Leon into a white lab, a 6 food tall mirror leaning against the wall. Wesker pushed Leon towards it.

Leon glared at the blond before turning and facing himself in the mirror. He brushed a stray strand of hair away before turning to the side, his eyes widening.

Attached to his back at the shoulder blades were two large, black feather wings that resembled those of a Ravens. He flexed his muscles, the wings flapping weakly.

"What did you do to me?! I'm a monster!" Leon turned on Wesker in a blinding rage.

"Yes, my monster. You are my experiment, and you shall do as I say until all of my tests are complete."

"The Hell I am!" Leon made a dash for it, Wesker appearing in the doorway, stopping him.

Leon threw a punch at the man, who simply caught it in his fist.

"That's no way to treat your creator!" Wesker snarled, bringing his knee into the agent's stomach. Leon collapsed to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath.

"It's time for the first test to begin."

When Leon opens his eyes, a gray, cloudy sky greets him. It's cold, and the wind chill only makes it colder. He's standing on the edge of a rocky cliff. He shivers and stands up, noticing his long sleeve shirt has been replaced, with two long slits in the back so his wings and stick through. He fans them slowly, reaching out to touch the downy black feathers, which are softer than his most comfortable blanket.

"A thing of beauty."

Leon turns at the sound of Wesker's voice.

"Only a monster can appreciate another monster." Leon's voice is dark and full of hatred.

"Perhaps." Wesker approaches Leon, who takes a step backward, nearly losing his footing and falling off the cliff. Wesker is only an inch away.

"Fly." His voice is only a whisper, but a demanding one. He places his palm on Leon's chest and pushes him back.

Leon's eyes widen and he screams as he falls back, losing his footing and falling, the ground rushing up towards him. He struggles to get his bearings, tries to focus on the muscles in the wings. He manages one strong flap, slowing himself just enough to break the fall as he hits the ground feet first and falls to his knees, less than gracefully, breathing hard. Wesker lands beside him, looking down at the agent who is shaking with adrenaline and fear.

Wesker chuckles deeply as Leon pushes himself to his feet.

"You almost killed me!" Leon screams.

"It's a pity I didn't." Wesker states, turning. Leon takes the opportunity to aim a punch at the back of the blond man's head. Wesker turns, faster than the human eye can see, and grabs Leon's fist in his own, bending it back painfully until Leon hisses out in pain.

"It looks like you won't be a good creation. Unfortunately for you, things get worse from here."

Wesker pulls his fist back and back-hands Leon in the face with enough force that the agent spins and collapses onto his stomach unconscious, blood pooling into the dirt.


	2. Keeping the Monster Within You Weak

Leon awakens. He is back in the dungeon. His stomach aches from hunger, his head throbbing from the force of Wesker's punch. He sits up and puts a hand to his head, gritting his teeth, wishing he had painkillers. He wonders if Wesker knows how strong he_ really_ is.

It is a few hours until Wesker enters the room. Leon spent the time prior thinking of an escape plan, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall opposite of the door. When the blond strides in, Leon's amber eyes hardly have time to scrutinize the leather clad man before he is dragged to his feet roughly and spun around, his face pushed against the cold concrete wall. He hisses out in pain. Wesker's lips are an inch from his ear. The agent can feel the man's warm breath against his neck. It sends shivers down his spine.

Wesker is about to speak, and Leon takes this as his chance. Not thirty feet behind him, the door is wide open. He throws his head back and connects with Wesker's face, knocking his shades off and breaking his nose, a river of blood gushing out. Wesker staggers back for a moment, and Leon makes a run for it. He's already down the hall before Wesker is standing in front of him, demonic eyes ablaze. It is the first time he has seen those eyes not hidden behind shades, rage raw and pure lurking in their depths. It is like looking at the devil. Leon is perplexed and fascinated at the same time.

Wesker disappears, then reappears behind Leon, two black gloved hands wrapping around his windpipe. Leon gasps for air and struggles, flailing, clawing at leather and skin, anything that might give him leverage. This only annoys Wesker more, and he tosses Leon across the hall and into the room, the agents body hitting the wall hard before falling to the floor like a rag doll, bloody and broken, one wing ben painfully, wrongly, underneath him. Leon lets out a strangled sob, somewhere between a pained shriek and a gasping cry. Fire courses through the muscles and tendon in his injured wing and run down his spine. He lay on the floor, helpless, tears sliding down his cheeks as Wesker advances toward him, licking the blood off his lips.

The adrenaline coursing through Leon's body does little to quell the pain. He manages to roll onto his stomach as Wesker kneels down, grabbing a fistful of the agents hair, who in turn lets out a hiss of discomfort. Wesker wrenches Leon's head back, causing his back to arch painfully and irritating the injured wing.

"Ah s-stop!" The agent shouts out, his teeth gritted together. "P-please…"

Wesker loosens his grip somewhat, but puts his mouth to Leon's ear, caressing it with his lips as he speaks.

"Listen to me you pathetic little whelp. You are nothing without me, and I chose whether you live or die. Do you think I don't have a fall back plan? A failsafe? You need me. Try to escape again and I will not hesitate to kill you, although I could always make an experiment of Chris…"

"No!"

Wesker smirks and roughly releases Leon's hair, rising and heading for the door.

"I'm glad we have an understanding."

He slams the door hard, and it locks shut.

Leon grabs a piece of the broken concrete and slowly carves a line into the wall. There are 9 others beside it. He's weak. Wesker hardly gives him enough food and water to survive. He has to escape.

The loud metallic creaking noise of the door opening awakens Leon from his slumber. He's curled up on the floor in a fetal position. His eyes dart to Wesker, or more specifically, the ominous needle in his hand filled with a clear blue liquid.

"W-what is that?" Leon stutters, slowly crawling backward until his back is against the wall.

"Just something to keep you in check." Wesker grabs Leon and pushes him into the floor with one hand and sits on his stomach, his legs straddling Leon between them. Leon groans in pain as Wesker's weight puts pressure on his injured wing.

Wesker pulls a wooden rod from his pocket and puts it between Leon's teeth.

"For the pain… and so you don't bite your tongue off." He jabs the needle into Leon's neck and slowly starts injecting the fluid into the agent's bloodstream. Leon's breath comes fast and uneven at first, and he lets out a muffled scream of agony. He flails, but to no avail. Wesker puts his free hand on Leon's chest to hold him down until he stops struggling. Leon's eyes are half-lidded, his arms splayed out at his sides.

Wesker takes the wooden rod from between Leon's teeth. He bit so hard the wood splintered and blood drips down his chin. He lay there, watching Wesker. He feels strange and confused. Wesker stands and takes his leave, not even turning back to watch the Leon's eyes fall shut.


End file.
